Richard Grayson
|Zodiac = Escorpião |Birthplace = Estados Unidos (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 177 cm |Weight = 78 kg |Blood Type = |Race = Humano |Alignment & Role = Bem Herói |Class = Fighter |Identity = Secreta |Family/Relatives = John Grayson (Pai); Mary Grayson (Mãe); Bruce Wayne (Pai Adotivo); Jason Todd (Irmão Adotivo); Tim Drake (Irmão Adotivo); Damian Wayne (Irmão Adotivo) |Likes = |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Estelar Barbara Gordon |Job/Occupation = Ex-Acrobata; Taxista; Vigilante |Rival = |Archenemy = Exterminador |Master = Batman |Rank = D |Favorite Food = Blini; Cereais |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Aikido e Eskrima |Powers = |Weapons = Bastão de Eskrima |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico |Origin = DC Comics |Counterpart = Ver Listas |Debut = }} '''Richard "Dick" Grayson' conhecido como Asa Noturna ou Nightwing (ナイトウィング Naitou~ingu) é um herói da DC Comics. E famoso por ser o primeiro Robin, parceiro de combate ao crime do Batman. Aparência Dick Grayson é um jovem homem branco com cabelos negros e olhos azuis; ele é excepcionalmente alto e tem uma grande constituição física. Como Asa Noturna, ele usa um uniforme preto com luvas, botas, calças pretas; um cinto cinza; armadura cinza no abdômen; um emblema de pássaro azul e uma máscara de dominó preta. Em seus anos como Robin ele usava um uniforme vermelho com botas, calça luvas e ombreiras verdes (Em algumas variações a calça pode ser amarela); sua capa é de cor amarela e máscara preta cobrindo apenas seus olhos. Personalidade Embora Dick seja, de muitas maneiras, tão sério e dedicado a lutar contra o crime como seu mentor, o Batman, ele é muito mais uma "pessoa do povo" sendo geralmente bastante carismático. Ele gosta de estar perto das pessoas e tende a atraí-las para ele, em vez de afastá-las, mas às vezes ele tem uma tendência a ficar melancólico e medroso, e começa a alienar amigos e familiares (embora ele geralmente consiga superar isso relativamente rapido). Ele também é um pouco mais do que um showman, e seu falatório e suas acrobacias ousadas contribuem bastante para esse papel. Ele é um líder nato com uma atitude de "assumir a responsabilidade" e, apesar de sua juventude aparente, é um combatente do crimes muito experiente, muitas vezes servindo como uma "voz da razão" entre seus companheiros. Ele é profundamente compassivo e é tremendamente leal a seus amigos e familiares, e geralmente mais do que disposto a "largar tudo" para ajudá-los. História Origem thumb|left|200px|Dick como um jovem acrobata. Dick é um ex-membro da família acrobática Os Graysons Voadores do Circo Haley. Dick e seus pais se apresentavam todas as noites desafiando a morte atos de arame. Quando o circo chegou a Gotham City, o gângster, Tony Zucco tentou extorquir dinheiro do proprietário, o Sr. Haley, mas ele se recusou a cooperar. Em retaliação, Zucco sabotou seu ato de trapézio, provocando um "acidente" que terminou com a morte dos pais de Dick. Bruce Wayne, que ajudou a levar o circo para a cidade, estava na plateia e testemunhou esses eventos acontecerem. Bruce combinou com o comissário Gordon do Departamento de Polícia para se tornar o guardião legal do garoto. No entanto, na Mansão Wayne, grande e vazia, Dick ficou cada vez mais desapegado. Alfred Pennyworth chamou a atenção de Bruce, que estava em seus primeiros anos como Batman, e tinha pouco tempo para gastar com Dick. Eventualmente, Dick saiu por conta própria e localizou Zucco, mas foi pego. Batman salvou Dick e o levou de volta à Batcaverna, onde ele revelou sua identidade secreta. Robin thumb|200px|Dick Grayson como Robin. Depois de treinar pessoalmente Dick, Bruce permitiu que ele se tornasse seu parceiro, Robin. Aparentemente, Dick trabalhou com o Batman de maneira consistente nos seus anos de escola. Alguns anos após a morte de seus pais, Tony Zucco ressurgiu em Gotham City, colocando Robin à prova. Batman proibiu Robin de ir atrás dele. Ele prontamente desobedeceu e acompanhou Zucco por conta própria. Ele finalmente encontrou Zucco, mas Robin se recusou a matá-lo e o entregou às autoridades. Enquanto Dick pensava que Bruce era simplesmente um coração frio; Bruce ficou surpreendentemente emocional e admitiu que não queria que Robin fosse atrás de Zucco por medo de Robin ser ferido ou morto como resultado. No entanto, essa não seria a última vez que Batman e Robin discordavam um do outro. As aventuras dos dois aumentou cada vez mais o estresse em suas emoções. Ele ficou cada vez mais frustrado com a teimosia de seu parceiro. Isso culminou na renúncia de Robin depois que ele descobriu que sua namorada, Barbara, era Batgirl, e Batman já sabia há algum tempo e nunca disse a ele. Grayson deixou Gotham para viajar pelo mundo por conta própria, como Bruce Wayne fez nos anos antes de se tornar Batman. Enquanto morava no exterior, Dick estudou muitas técnicas diferentes de combate ao crime. Enquanto Dick estava fora, Batman eventualmente viria a conhecer Jason Todd e o garoto se tornaria o segundo Robin. Jovens Titãs thumb|250px Robin se encontrou com Mutano, Ciborgue e Ravena em Jump City quando Estelar chegou à Terra e começou a destruir a cidade. Depois de um breve e feroz confronto, onde até o Garoto Maravilha parecia encontrar seu par, Robin ajudou a Estelar a libertá-la de suas correntes. Ela então o beijou para aprender inglês e disse para deixá-la em paz, a menos que ele quisesse ser destruído. Robin e os outros se uniram para encontrá-la, e mais tarde lutaram contra os alienígenas que vieram encontrar e aprisionar Estelar. Pouco depois de derrotá-los, Robin deu aos outros comunicadores e depois criou os Jovens Titãs, dos quais ele se tornou o líder. Primeiras Missões Depois de descobrir que a geladeira estava cheia de mofo, Robin foi com os outros titãs a uma pizzaria. Quando ele e seus companheiros de equipe saíram, eles encontraram três estudantes da H.I.V.E. Academy. Robin lutou ao lado de seus companheiros de equipe e conseguiu fazer uma boa luta, antes que um buraco começasse a abrir no meio da batalha. O buraco era grande o suficiente para que Robin caísse acidentalmente. Depois que seus colegas de equipe se reagruparam, descobriram que Robin estava desaparecido. Não se sabe como Robin conseguiu sair do buraco. No entanto, ele fez e se reagrupou com o resto de seus companheiros de equipe. Ele apresentou um plano para retomar a Torre dos Titãs, que em sua ausência havia sido tomada pelos alunos da Academia H.I.V.E. Ele e os outros invadiram a torre e atacaram os três. Robin agarrou Gizmo pelo pescoço e tentou interrogá-lo. Robin conseguiu obter o nome de "Slade" durante seu interrogatório sobre Gizmo. Não tendo ideia de quem era esse "Slade", Robin estava ansioso para descobrir. Depois de derrotar os alunos da Academia H.I.V.E e retomar a Torre dos Titãs, Robin ficou preocupado com a identidade de Slade. Em um outro dia Robin estava se divertindo com seus companheiros de equipe. Até que ele e os outros viram uma sonda alienígena. Ele e seus colegas foram lutar e conseguiram. Robin e os outros se perguntaram de onde vinha antes de retornar à Torre dos Titãs. Ele e seus colegas de equipe conheceram a irmã de Estelar, Estrela Negra, que decidiu vir à Terra para uma visita. A capa de Robin chamou a atenção de Estrela Negra e foi elogiada por ela. Robin gostou do elogio e foi com ela e os outros para uma discoteca. Ele dançou por um tempo antes de perceber o triste humor de Estelar. Robin tentou falar com ela até Estrela Negra o arrastar. Depois que Estelar foi capturada por sondas alienígenas, Robin foi atrás dela com os outros Jovens Titãs e Estrela Negra. Depois que Estelar foi salva e Estrela Negra destruiu as sondas alienígenas, Robin observou Ciborgue oferecer-lhe uma vaga no time e Estelar desistir de sua posição e sair. Felizmente, Robin a convenceu a ficar antes que Estelar fosse atacada pelas sondas alienígenas pela terceira vez. Depois de se perguntar o que eles poderiam querer, as sondas alienígenas revelaram que estavam procurando por uma ladra de Tamaran. Robin acreditava que a maioria estava conversando sobre o Estrela Negra, que então tentou deixar o planeta. Ele assistiu Estelar lutar contra sua irmã e viu a polícia de Centauri capturar Estrela Negra. Mais tarde Robin lutou contra Cinderblock com o resto de seus companheiros de equipe. Ele usou uma manobra chamada "The Sonic Boom" ao lado de Ciborgue para impedir que Cinderblock escapasse. No entanto, quando o plano falhou, Robin começou a discutir com Ciborgue. Robin viu Ciborgue sair do time devido ao seu ciúme e raiva contra Robin sempre fazendo ordens e regras para ele e seus companheiros seguirem. A princípio, Robin não se importou com a partida de Ciborgue. No entanto, depois de ter que executar algumas das tarefas de Ciborgue, ele começou a se arrepender do argumento que os dois tinham e, além de tudo, ele não tinha ninguém com quem jogar videogame. Robin viu Mutano, Ravena e Estelar ficarem tristes com a saída de Ciborgue do time também. No entanto, Robin sabia que não poderia deixar sua equipe desmoronar com a saída de um único membro e tentou manter o controle de todos. Mais tarde, ele foi confrontar Plasmus em uma usina de resíduos. Ele e os outros Jovens Titãs o atacaram, mas viram como ele se separava em pedaços menores. Como Robin ouviu falar de Cinderblock atacando outra cidade, ele insistiu que seus companheiros de equipe lutassem contra Cinderblock enquanto ele segurava Plasmus. Depois que seus companheiros de equipe decidiram ficar e foram consumidos por Plasmus, Robin quase caiu em uma banheira de ácido antes de ser salvo por Ciborgue. Os dois lutaram juntos e derrotaram Plasmus. Robin recebeu Ciborgue de volta à equipe. Para ganhar a confiança de Slade e aprender seus planos, Robin se tornou seu alter-ego, Red X, e tentou fazer um acordo com Slade. No entanto, Slade superou Robin e descobriu sua verdadeira identidade. Slade fez de Robin seu aprendiz, ameaçando "aniquilar" os amigos de Robin com sondas nanoscópicas, que haviam sido injetadas neles. Se Robin recusasse, eles seriam mortos de dentro para fora. Não tendo escolha, Robin se juntou a Slade e cometeu muitos crimes a seu favor, até que ele finalmente se infectou com as nanites e ameaçou Slade com o fato de que se ele não as desativasse, ele perderia seu "aprendiz". O Contrato de Judas Irmão Sangue O Terror de Trigon Patrulha do Destino e Irmandade Negra A Patrulha do Destino, ex-companheiros de equipe de Mutano, foi capturada e Mutano e os Titãs vão em busca deles. Mais tarde, eles descobrem que a Patrulha do Destino foi capturada por seus piores inimigos, a Irmandade Negra. A Patrulha do Destino é salva. Mutano se junta à equipe e eles se preparam para parar a Irmandade Negra; mas a Irmandade também se prepara para destruir os Titãs e seus aliados. A Irmandade Negra tem como alvo jovens super-heróis em todo o mundo. Enquanto os Jovens Titãs estão lutando contra a Irmandade Negra ao redor do mundo, os Titãs do Leste vêm a Jump City para vigiar a cidade em seu lugar. Robin e os Jovens Titãs se aventuram ao redor do mundo, viajando por toda parte para alertar outros heróis sobre a Irmandade Negra e seus planos malignos. Robin é capturado por Madame Rouge e se junta a alguns dos Titãs Honorários em cativeiro na base da Irmandade. No entanto, após os reforços chegarem com Mutano, Estelar, Ravena e Ciborgue, Robin é libertado e participa da batalha final contra a Irmandade Negra, derrotando a Irmandade com a ajuda dos Titãs e Titãs Honorários reunidos. Robin e os outros Titãs retornam a Jump City, apenas para combater uma criatura branca que pode se transformar em seu ambiente e usar seus respectivos elementos como ataques contra seus inimigos. Robin tenta convencer um Mutano desesperado de que ele realmente não viu Terra, enquanto ele próprio se pergunta se Terra realmente retornou. Apesar das tentativas de Mutano em fazer Terra se lembrar deles, a garota insiste que "as coisas mudam" e ela não é a garota que ele conhecia, e respeitando seus desejos, Mutano é capaz de deixar seu próprio passado e olhar para seu próprio futuro, permitindo que Terra siga seu próprio caminho. Jovens Titãs: Missão Tóquio thumb|left|250px|Robin derrota o primeiro Saico-Tek. Os Jovens Titãs entram em ação quando uma nova ameaça, o ninja dicromático Saico-Tek, aparece em sua cidade. Uma perseguição pela cidade se inicia, o que deixa a Torre dos Titãs fortemente danificada. Saico-Tek é interrogado por Robin com o auxílio de um programa de tradução (já que o cativo fala apenas japonês) e revela a identidade de quem o enviou: Brushogun. O ninja desaparece misteriosamente depois de destruir um extintor de incêndio, e a única opção dos Titãs é ir a Tóquio para procurar seu mestre misterioso. Mutano está muito feliz por finalmente tirar férias, mas uma vez que os Titãs estão em Tóquio, a barreira do idioma cria alguns problemas até que Estelar use sua habilidade inerente para absorver a linguagem beijando um transeunte (para grande surpresa da maioria de seus colegas de equipe, especialmente Robin). Com as instruções para Shinjuku assim adquiridas, a equipe segue em frente, mas eles não vão muito longe antes que os problemas apareçam na forma de Deka-Mido, um gigantesco monstro reptiliano que está abrindo caminho pela cidade. O monstro compartilha os poderes regenerativos de Saico-Tek, e as habilidades dos Titãs não têm efeito sobre ele; felizmente, a própria força de defesa super normal de Tóquio - o Tokyo Troopers, liderado pelo comandante Uehara Daizo - chega para parar a besta em seu caminho com uma gaiola de energia. Daizo mostra os Titãs pela sede da Tokyo Troopers, e quando Robin o questiona sobre Brushogun, ele informa aos Titãs que ele não é mais que uma lenda urbana. Deixados à solta, os Titãs não podem fazer nada além de se curvar ao desejo de Mutano de desfrutar Tóquio como turistas. Ciborgue aprecia a culinária local em um restaurante de sushi, onde seu apetite sem fundo sob uma oferta de "tudo que você pode comer" desperta rapidamente a ira dos chefs. O desejo de Ravena de ler material a leva a uma livraria onde ela aprende sobre o mito de Brushogun. Mutano, enquanto isso, tenta visitar Wakamono Shuppan, a editora de seu mangá favorito, apenas para encontrá-lo fechado. Em vez disso, ele relaxa com um mangá nos degraus do prédio e logo chama a atenção de uma garota bonita. A garota leva Mutano a um bar de karaokê, onde ele encontra mais garotas que amam sua performance e não querem que ele vá embora. Enquanto isso, Robin e Estelar visitam uma galeria de videogames, onde as habilidades de Estelar atraem muita atenção. Depois, ela e Robin se retiram para um telhado para discutir assuntos mais íntimos - Robin lembra como Estelar o beijou quando se conheceram, e agora entende que era para aprender inglês, mas agora a Estelar aprendeu que na Terra, a ação significa "mais". Eles vêm explicar um ao outro que são melhores amigos e nada pode atrapalhar isso, Robin e Estelar estão prestes a se beijar, mas Robin começa a se concentrar em sua missão de apreender Brushogun novamente. Robin então diz a Estelar que eles são heróis e que eles não podem ser nada "mais", ouvindo isso Estelar voar para longe chorando. Investigando sozinho, Robin é atacado mais uma vez por Saico-Tek, e eles entram em uma luta muito violenta que termina com Robin esmurrando o ninja no chão. Mas quando Saico-Tek não se levanta, a multidão assistindo acredita que Robin assassinou seu oponente. O comandante Daizo apreende Robin, apesar dos protestos de inocência do herói. thumb|200px Mutano e Ciborgue agora estão sendo perseguidos pelas fangirls de Mutano no bar de karaokê e pelos chefes do restaurante. Enquanto isso, Estelar está sozinha, cercado por outros casais, ela está na frente de uma loja onde ela vê dois ratos mecânicos se beijando, deixando-a deprimida, de repente uma garotinha aparece e pergunta se algo está errado. Estelar coloca um rosto corajoso e diz que está tudo bem, mas, quando a garota sai, Estelar explica à garota seus problemas com Robin e admite que desde o dia em que ela e Robin se conheceram, ela sentiu algo por ele. Estelar então começa a pensar que talvez tenha sido uma ideia tola pensar que Robin tinha sentimentos por ela e que, mesmo que tivesse, eles não seriam outra coisa senão heróis. A garota então dá um sorriso brilhante a Estelar, o que a faz finalmente perceber que Robin tem sentimentos por ela e por heróis ou não, sempre houve algo mais especial entre ela e Robin. Estelar está prestes a deixar a garota ir e encontrar Robin quando, de repente, o prefeito de Tóquio anuncia a prisão de Robin e que os outros Jovens Titãs devem se entregar ou deixar Tóquio imediatamente. Estelar chama os outros titãs e conta sobre a prisão de Robin, eles estão prestes a se reagrupar quando Brushogun envia seus servos para destruir cada um dos titãs. Ciborgue é atacado por um robô amarelo gigante que continua tentando comê-lo, Mutano é atacado por uma gata rosa que acaba sendo a garota mais fofa que ele estava seguindo anteriormente, Ravena é atacada por uma figura fantasmagórica em um cemitério e Estelar é atacada por um pequeno robô azul no céu. thumb|left|200px|Robin, disfarçado com roupas de assaltante. Robin é transferido, durante a viagem um pedaço de papel com o nome "Brushogun" voa para dentro do carro blindado que o carrega e explode, libertando-o. Agora, fugindo, Robin coopta a identidade de um assaltante de Shinjuku para coletar informações de que Brushogun é de fato real; ele é finalmente encontrado pelos Tokyo Troopers, o que leva a uma perseguição de carro, Robin está cercado de frente para trás e está prestes a ser preso quando Estelar vem em seu socorro. Estelar leva Robin para um esconderijo secreto onde ela explica a situação, ele e Estelar passam outro momento de ternura novamente, que é subitamente interrompido pelos outros Titãs. Ciborgue (muito feliz), tem boas notícias para Robin. A lama de Saico-Tek não era sangue no uniforme de Robin, mas tinta. O mesmo vale para as manchas na armadura de Ciborgue, os riscos da capa de Ravena e a marca de batom (da gata) no rosto do Mutano. Isso significa que Robin nunca machucou ninguém, nem que Saico-Tek era real. Brushogun, como Ravena relata, era um artista que se apaixonara por uma mulher que ele desenhara e tentara trazê-la à vida usando a magia negra japonesa. Mas o feitiço se voltou contra o artista e foi transformado em um ser de papel e tinta - tinta que ele poderia usar para dar vida a qualquer criação que ele pudesse imaginar. Com essas novas informações, Robin não tem problemas em deduzir o esconderijo de Brushogun: Wakamono Shuppan. Ao invadir (depois de serem perseguidos pela maioria dos cidadãos de Tóquio, incluindo as criações de Brushogun, as fangirls de Mutano, os chefs furiosos com Ciborgue e os Tokyo Troopers), os Titãs descobrem uma visão horrível: a forma frágil e seca de Brushogun, impressa em uma impressão que utiliza seus poderes para criar os inimigos com os quais os Titãs se deparam. O verdadeiro vilão é o comandante Uehara Daizo, que usou os poderes de Brushogun para mentir e criar os vilões e monstros que seus Tokyo Troopers (também criações de Brushogun) ficaram famosos ao capturar. Robin foi acusado pelo "assassinato" de Saico-Tek porque Daizo não gostou de sua persistência em descobrir seu segredo. Uma batalha maciça entre os Titãs e versões recém-impressas das criações de Brushogun se inicia, culminando quando Robin enfrenta Daizo em uma passarela acima do chão da fábrica. Sem opções de fuga, Daizo se lança da passarela, para o reservatório de tinta da impressora abaixo, assumindo o controle dos poderes de Brushogun e se transformando em uma massa gigantesca de tinta e maquinaria, com o próprio Brushogun no centro. Enquanto os outros Titãs lutam contra as criações distorcidas que Daizo lança sobre eles, Robin libera Brushogun do monstruoso conglomerado. Enquanto o velho desaparece em seus braços, como tinta desaparecendo com o tempo, seus poderes desaparecem e Daizo é derrotado e exposto. thumb|200px Após a batalha, Robin tenta explicar seus verdadeiros e fortes sentimentos românticos por Estelar, mas, ao receber a mensagem, ela o silencia dizendo simplesmente: "Robin, pare de falar". Os dois compartilham romanticamente seu primeiro beijo quando os outros três titãs olham, com Ciborgue dizendo: "Bem, já estava na hora". Pouco tempo depois, com o nome de Robin limpo e Daizo enviado para a prisão, os Titãs recebem medalhas de honra do prefeito por suas ações de desvendar a verdade, e os habitantes de Tóquio recebem seus novos heróis. Mutano fica animado e diz a seus companheiros de equipe que ele quer ir ao México nas próximas férias, levando Ravena a dar um tapa nele novamente. Asa Noturna Depois de alguns anos ele retornou a Gotham City embora continuou trabalhando com os Jovens Titãs, mas com Jason Todd como novo parceiro do Batman, a identidade de Robin não era mais adequada para ele e ele logo adotou uma nova identidade. Como resultado, Dick se mudou da Mansão Wayne e cursou a faculdade na Universidade de Hudson, mas desistiu após o primeiro semestre. thumb|left|250px Sem saber o que fazer, ele se virou para alguém que sabia que entenderia: Superman. Muito brevemente, Dick pensou em desistir da vida de combate ao crime, mas não conseguia imaginar sua vida de outra maneira; mas se ele não pudesse ser Robin, quem seria? Superman teve a resposta. Há muito tempo, em Krypton, um homem foi expulso por sua família - exatamente como Dick havia sido. Ele sonhava com um mundo governado pela justiça e partiu para proteger os desamparados de Krypton. Sua verdadeira identidade nunca foi revelada. Ele era conhecido apenas como Asa Noturna. Dick fez uma roupa parcialmente inspirada em seu pai, que uma vez usava uma fantasia de circo que era uma variante da roupa de Deadman do colega Boston Brand. Dick passou a morar em um loft no centro de Gotham, acima de um armazém abandonado. O dinheiro de um generoso fundo fiduciário criado anos antes pelo Circo Haley permitiu a Dick comprar o prédio e ele transformou seus dois primeiros andares em sua própria sede urbana de alta tecnologia. Embora a fortuna de Dick seja pequena em comparação aos bilhões de Wayne, ele tem dinheiro suficiente para manter seu alter-ego de combate ao crime com em armas de última geração por anos. Como Asa Noturna, Dick se estabeleceu como um igual a Batman. Ele finalmente se reconciliou parcialmente com seu ex-mentor depois de uma experiência com o segundo Robin, e trabalhou com o grupo do Batman por mais algum tempo. Quando todos os seus companheiros de equipe dos Jovens Titãs foram capturados pelo Exterminador e entregues ao HIVE, Dick assumiu uma nova identidade de Asa Noturna e ajudou a libertá-los, com a ajuda do novo aliado (e futuro Titã), Jericó. thumb|right|200px Asa Noturna finalmente saiu da sombra do Morcego e levaria os Titãs a momentos difíceis. Dick sofreu lavagem cerebral nas mãos do Irmão Sangue, seu relacionamento com Estelar sofreria devido ao seu casamento arranjado, ele seria profundamente afetado pelo fato de Batman treinar um novo Robin (Jason Todd) apenas para que ele aparentemente fosse morto no mãos do Coringa. Dick eventualmente entregou a liderança dos Titãs à Moça Maravilha. Dick foi procurado por Tim Drake, um fã de longa data da Dupla Dinâmica, que queria que Dick voltasse a ser o Robin. Dick recusou, mas percebeu a necessidade de Batman por um parceiro. Embora Asa Noturna tenha ajudado Batman na captura do Duas Caras, ambos precisaram de assistência de Tim Drake, que adotou a identidade de Robin para ajudá-los. Depois de semanas persuadindo e provando seu potencial, Dick voltou ao Batman para defender o caso de Tim, com a ajuda de Alfred. Devido a seus argumentos e a percepção de que o Batman precisa de um Robin, Tim Drake se tornou o terceiro Garoto Maravilha. Logo depois, vários membros dos Titãs foram sequestrados pela Wildebeest Society. Este evento agitou bastante a equipe. O grupo entrou em tempos tumultuados, onde os membros iam e vinham, amigos de longa data foram mutilados ou destruídos, apesar de Dick ter perseverado durante tudo isso e permanecer o coração e o centro da equipe. Mas seu relacionamento com Estelar ficou tenso, e os problemas em Gotham exigiram a atenção de Dick. Impulsivamente, Dick propôs casamento a Estelar. Os dois quase se casaram, mas a cerimônia foi interrompida por Ravena, agora renascida como um avatar maligno de seu pai, Trigon. Seu ataque brutal a Estelar provocou mudanças no relacionamento de Dick e Kory. Estelar foi implantada com uma "semente" demoníaca que a fez sair da Terra e seguir uma jornada espiritual. Os dois se separaram e Estelar finalmente retornou ao seu planeta natal, Tamaran. Ainda se recuperando de suas costas quebradas, Bruce pediu a Dick que o substituísse como Batman por um tempo; Dick aceitou. Durante esse período, Dick conseguiu enfrentar o Duas Caras e colocar alguns demônios para descansar. Ele também estabeleceu uma parceria maravilhosa com Tim. Bruce finalmente retornou a Gotham para recuperar seu papel como Batman. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Bruce e Dick começaram a curar seu relacionamento tenso. O respeito de Bruce por Dick ficava evidente. Investigando um crime em Blüdhaven, nas proximidades, Asa Noturna viu que a cidade era tão ruim, se não pior, quanto Gotham. Sem ninguém para proteger Blüdhaven e uma necessidade de seguir seu próprio caminho como herói, Asa Noturna decidiu se mudar para lá. Este foi o começo de uma longa e difícil batalha por Dick Grayson. Ele travou muitas batalhas vitoriosas em Blüdhaven como seu protetor, e certamente o tornou um lugar mais seguro, mas nunca venceu a guerra. A cidade, e suas perdas, afetaram Asa Noturna, levando-o a adotar uma perspectiva mais sombria de ser um herói. thumb|left|200px Os Titãs e a Justiça Jovem são abordados por uma corporação chamada Optitron que desejava obter uma baixa maciça de impostos, financiando-os completamente, mas Asa Noturna, furiosamente, descarta a ideia como "vendida". Eles também são atacados por um androide chamado Indigo, que hospitaliza um terço das duas equipes, embora Ciborgue insista que ela não é hostil. No rescaldo, Asa Noturna medita no hospital por causa de seus fracassos como líder. A androide Indigo continua sua fúria e acidentalmente libera um Robô Superman quebrado dos Laboratórios S.T.A.R. que assassinou Sina quando tentava abordá-lo. Asa Noturna coordena a equipe para lutar contra esse robô, mas eles são derrotados e Indigo não o derrota até depois de já ter matado Donna Troy. Após seu funeral, Asa Noturna irrita-se com o Arsenal que ele não pode ver outro amigo morrer e ele está dissolvendo os Titãs. Algum tempo depois, Asa Noturna se desassociou dos Forasteiros, entregando a responsabilidade da liderança ao seu antigo mentor Batman. Ele então se reuniu com sua antiga equipe, os Titãs, depois de aprender sobre um ataque violento contra os estagiários improvisados de Titãs do leste de Ciborgue. Juntamente com Mutano, Ciborgue, Donna Troy, Flash, Ravena, Arqueiro Vermelho e Estelar, Dick descobriu que o autor por trás desse ataque era a origem de um dos vilões mais mortais dos Titãs - Trigon. Capuz Vermelho Em Gotham City, um vigilante chamado Capuz Vermelho cria uma reunião dos principais líderes de gangues da cidade. Ele anuncia a aquisição do comércio de drogas, obtendo apenas 40% do lucro e oferecendo proteção contra o mercado negro e o Batman. Batman interrompe uma tentativa de roubo de uma remessa pertencente ao Máscara Negra. Batman recebe a ajuda do Asa Noturna e descobre que os ladrões estão trabalhando para o Capuz Vermelho. Ele persegue o Capuz Vermelho até a Ace Chemicals, onde uma explosão destrói a instalação e quase mata o Batman. Batman e Asa Noturna interrogam o Coringa em Arkham sobre o Capuz Vermelho, mas ele nega envolvimento. Batman e Asa Noturna impedem Capuz Vermelho de seqüestrar o próximo carregamento do Máscara Negra. Eles perseguem o Capuz Vermelho até uma estação de trem, onde o Capuz Vermelho escapa após detonar uma bomba, que fere Asa Noturna. Batman e Asa Noturna percebem que o Capuz Vermelho é treinado e tem conhecimento das táticas e gadgets do Batman. Uma revisão das imagens de áudio da perseguição revela que Capuz Vermelho conhece a identidade secreta de Batman. Ele então se lembra de Jason realizando as mesmas manobras de Robin e que Jason ficou mais violento e sedento de sangue à medida que envelhecia. Ra's al Ghul diz que se sentiu responsável pela morte de Jason e, como uma oferta de paz, ele trocou o corpo de Jason por um falso e o reviveu no Poço de Lázaro. Após sua ressurreição, Jason ficou louco e escapou pulando de um penhasco, que Ra's e seus homens acreditavam que tivesse o matado. Damian Wayne Bruce vem a conhecer Damian Wayne, filho biológico com Talia al Ghul. thumb|Batman, Nightwing e Damian|250px Contra as ordens de Batman, Damian deixa a Batcaverna e, após uma perseguição e uma longa luta, derrota Ubu, a quem ele localizou acessando o Bat-Computador. Antes que Damian pudesse matá-lo, Asa Noturna chega, o confunde com um criminoso e o subjuga antes de trazê-lo de volta à Batcaverna. Batman repreende Damian por sua imprudência, vontade de matar e expor sua operação. Batman então manda Damian vestir o manto de Robin para lhe ensinar disciplina. Batman e Damian interrogam o Morcego Humano, onde Morcego Humano revela o plano do Exterminador para criar assassinos sobre-humanos e capazes de voar. Enquanto Asa Noturna trabalha com Morcego Humano em um antídoto, Batman e Damian resgatam sua família. Asa Noturna descobre que o Exterminador está operando em uma plataforma de petróleo na costa escocesa, e quando Batman está distraído, Damian vai para a plataforma. Ali Talia é atingida depois que ela pula no caminho dos tiros do Exterminador. Batman cura Talia no Poço de Lázaro, enquanto Asa Noturna e Morcego Humano alcançam a plataforma de petróleo e curam os Homem-Morcegos. Ao mesmo tempo, Damian luta e derrota o Exterminador, mas se recusa a matá-lo porque ele é filho de seu pai. Batman, Talia e Damian escapam, mas Exterminador é deixado para trás. Batman acredita que Damian deve ficar com ele e permanecer como Robin, enquanto Talia ainda deseja recriar a Liga dos Assassinos com Batman, que prefere dissolver a Liga, e Damian ao seu lado. Ela decide deixá-lo cuidar de seu filho e sai com a Liga dos Assassinos, embora ela diga que retornará para ele. Batman vs. Robin Tempos mais tarde Bruce Wayne janta na Mansão Wayne com a rica socialite Samantha Vanaver, que conhece Damian. Mais tarde, ele tenta se conectar com Damian, mas ele expressa sua frustração em relação a Bruce por nunca confiar nele. Bruce sai, deixando Damian com Asa Noturna, investiga a pena da coruja, o que o leva a A Corte das Corujas do Museu de História Natural de Gotham. thumb|left|250px Enquanto continua investigando, e é então atacado e quase morto por três mortos-vivos, Batman fica derrotado e observa os dois agressores restantes se preparando para matá-lo, apenas para que eles se liquefazem repentinamente em lodo preto. Enquanto isso, Damian, tendo escapado de Asa Noturna e fugido da mansão, é abordado por Talon, que incentiva a escolha de Robin de punir criminosos e oferece a Robin uma chance de se juntar a ele. Incerto da decisão, Robin volta para casa, onde Bruce o descobre e avisa que ele será enviado para uma escola na Suíça, a menos que ele aprenda a se disciplinar. Batman entra sorrateiramente na sede da Corte de Corujas pelos esgotos, mas é exposto a gás psicotrópico pela Corte, fazendo com que Batman alucine. Ele é resgatado por Asa Noturna e Alfred. Talon e seus soldados atacam a Mansão Wayne, invadindo a Batcaverna enquanto Batman, Asa Noturna e Alfred os enfrentam. Embora todos os soldados estejam abatidos, Talon derrota Asa Noturna antes de ferir Batman em uma briga. Ele se prepara para matar Batman, mas Robin - que escapou da sede da Corte - intervém e toma o lugar de seu pai. Damian finalmente derrota Talon e, segurando um sai na garganta, diz que ele nunca poderia substituir Batman, pois o último é seu pai. No entanto, Talon comete suicídio forçando o sai de Robin pelo próprio pescoço, deixando Robin atordoado e confuso. Com Talon morto e seu exército derrotado, Batman tenta dar as boas-vindas a Robin em casa. Damian recusa e insiste que ele precisa descobrir quem ele é. Por sugestão de seu pai, Damian deixa Gotham para um mosteiro no Himalaia. Batman: Sangue Ruim Algum tempo depois, Batwoman intercepta uma multidão de criminosos em Gotham City, que inclui Eletrocutador, Tusk, Vagalume, Mariposa Assassina e outros. Quando uma luta começa, Batman chega. Eles são confrontados pelo aparente líder dos criminosos, um homem chamado Herege, que detona explosivos plantados dentro da instalação. Batman lança Batwoman em segurança e aparentemente perece na explosão. Duas semanas depois, um preocupado Alfred Pennyworth envia um sinal de socorro a Asa Noturna. Enquanto isso, Damian Wayne, assiste uma reportagem sobre o desaparecimento de Batman e decide voltar para Gotham. thumb|right|250px|Dick Grayson como Batman Aparentemente, Batman ressurge e é rapidamente percebido por Robin e Batwoman. Ambos interceptam Batman e deduzem que é Asa Noturna usando uma versão antiga do Batsuit. Eles começam suas próprias investigações sobre os hereges, não convencidos de que Bruce esteja realmente morto. O Herege e seus capangas atacam a Wayne Enterprises, forçando Lucius Fox a abrir o caminho para o cofre, ameaçando seu filho Luke. Embora Asa Noturna e Damian chegassem no local, eles são incapazes de impedir que o Herege escape com a tecnologia Wayne, e Lucius fica ferido. Antes de partirem, o Herege mata o Eletrocutador quando o último está prestes a matar Robin. O Herege retorna à sua sede, onde é revelado que ele está trabalhando para Talia al Ghul. Eles estão mantendo Bruce prisioneiro e o Chapeleiro Louco está fazendo com que ele tenha alucinações. O Herege invade a Batcaverna e sequestra Damian. Ele explica que é um clone de Damian, criado por um programa de genética executado por Ra's al Ghul e pela Liga das Sombras. Eles usaram o DNA de Damian para projetar geneticamente um soldado perfeito com crescimento e desenvolvimento acelerado, mas ele foi o único sujeito do programa a sobreviver. Ele deseja que as memórias e a personalidade de Damian sejam implantadas em seu próprio cérebro, mas Talia chega e mata o Herege. Asa Noturna e Batwoman então chegam, localizando Damian através de um rastreador em seu traje. Juntam-se a Luke, vestidos em um exosuit de combate avançado e se denominando Batwing. Os três resgatam Bruce e Damian, mas Talia e seus capangas escapam. Uma semana se passa e Bruce parece ter se recuperado, embora ele permaneça convencido de que Batwoman e Luke não estão envolvidos. Depois que Batwoman é forçada a lutar com seu pai depois que ele a ataca repentinamente, Dick descobre que Bruce ainda está sob os efeitos do controle mental do Chapeleiro Louco. Luke percebe que a Liga das Sombras está planejando fazer uma lavagem cerebral em vários líderes mundiais em uma cúpula de tecnologia realizada por Bruce. Quando a lavagem cerebral acontece, Asa Noturna, Robin, Batwoman, Alfred e Batwing chegam e lutam com Talia e seus capangas. Durante a luta, o Chapeleiro Louco é morto, interrompendo o controle mental. Bruce, ainda com lavagem cerebral, derrota Asa Noturna. Talia ordena que ele mate Asa Noturna e Damian, mas Bruce resiste à lavagem cerebral. Enfurecida, Talia escapa em um navio, apenas para Onyx, um subordinado do Herege, para confrontá-la e atacá-la. A embarcação cai e explode, implicando sua morte. Mais tarde, Bruce é visto confortando Damian sobre a suposta morte de Talia. Alfred comenta para Dick que, apesar da loucura de Talia, ela ainda era a mãe de Damian. Enquanto o Bat-Signal brilha em Gotham City, Batwoman, Asa Noturna e Batwing encontram Batman e Robin no topo da delegacia para responder a um crime cometido pelo Pinguim. Em um prédio próximo, Batgirl observa o grupo e se prepara para se juntar à perseguição. Liga da Justiça e Jovens Titãs: União em Ação thumb|left|250px|Nightwing leva Robin para os Jovens Titãs. A Liga da Justiça enfrenta a Legião da Perdição (Lex Luthor, Homem dos Brinquedos, Mago do Tempo, Mulher-Leopardo e Solomon Grundy). Robin (Damian Wayne) desobedece às ordens de seu pai para levar os civis em segurança, pensando que ele podia ajudar a Liga da Justiça a combater o Mago do Tempo. Para que seu filho aprenda o trabalho em equipe, Batman envia Robin para se juntar aos Jovens Titãs, onde o garoto é levado por Dick Grayson que possui um longo histórico com os Titãs. Mais tarde, Grayson é visto flertando com o Estelar por um bate-papo por vídeo. Kori expressou sua frustração com as más habilidades sociais e relações com os colegas de Damian. Enquanto a admirava, sem querer, Dick deu-lhe a ideia de se divertir para resolver os problemas da equipe, evidentemente confusa com sua repentina excitação. Jovens Titãs: O Contrato de Judas thumb Dick Grayson se junta aos Jovens Titãs para rastrear um culto terrorista liderado pelo Irmão Sangue, que planeja capturar a equipe para absorver cada uma de suas habilidades únicas com uma máquina que ele testou em Jericó. Dick que retomou seu relacionamento com Estelar, propõe que os dois comecem a morar juntos e Estelar aceita. Na Torre dos Titãs, Estelar está arrumando seus pertences; ela reflete sobre um amuleto que tinha desde a infância. Asa noturna a conforta. No apartamento de Asa Noturna, ele e Estelar descompactam seus pertences, o que inclui muitas armas. Eles têm uma luta divertida, que é interrompida por um texto de Damian, surpreendentemente, que diz que ele está trabalhando sozinho. Asa Noturna acrescenta que Damian os aprova, levando Estelar a beijá-lo. Poderes e Habilidades Assim como o Batman, Dick Grayson não possui habilidades sobrehumanas, mas sim foi treinado para seu corpo estar no auge da condição humana (quase no nível do Batman). Ele também é classificado como o melhor atleta humano. Demonstrando força humana máxima, velocidade, resistência, agilidade, reflexos e resistência, devido à sua dedicação a treinamento extensivo em tenra idade. Grayson faz uso de sua experiência acrobática para lhe ajudar no combate ao crime e, graças ao Batman, possui uma vasta experiência em diversas Artes Marciais, Furtividade e investigação; além de ter um vasto conhecimento de diferentes áreas científicas, sendo inteligente o suficiente para criar seu próprio "Nightcar", construir e programar um Tech Glider e também mencionou que pode enganar um polígrafo. Equipamento * Roupa de Asa Noturna - O traje atual de Asa Noturna é feito de uma versão do material forrado a Kevlar e trançado em Nomex resistente ao fogo. É uma excelente proteção contra danos e também é eletricamente isolado. Em vez de uma capa preta para discrição, o traje é sensível à luz, escurecendo quando há mais luz na área. * Golpe da Asa/Batarangues - Um batarangue é uma arma de arremesso em forma de morcego usada por Batman e Robin como alternativa de ataque à distância não letal às armas de fogo. O batarangue serve como instrumentos de desarmamento, distração, ou é simplesmente para alertar possíveis adversários de que o Batman está presente. Asa Noturna usa sua própria versão modificada de um Batarangue, que ele costuma chamar de "Golpe da Asa", modelado na forma de um pássaro. * Bastões de Eskrima * Carro do Asa Noturna - Asa Noturna tem um carro transformável com um chassi conversível que permite disfarçá-lo como qualquer veículo de tamanho semelhante, como um táxi, um carro policial ou um carro esportivo. Ele abriga um motor de corrida 3.7 McLaren, transmissão automática e todas as rodas, baterias duplas e pneus resistentes a punções. O carro não é apenas à prova de balas, mas também absorvente de bala, a fim de impedir que os ricochetos perdidos atinjam pessoas inocentes. Estilo de Luta Dick Grayson é um lutador de combate corpo a corpo e domina várias artes marciais depois de estudar com Batman e Richard Dragon. Seu estilo de luta enfatiza o Aikido e a Eskrima. Ele é considerado abaixo apenas para o Batman na habilidade de luta, pois ele foi capaz de derrotar o Arsenal, Ra's al Ghul, Capuz Vermelho, Shrike, e aguentou outros como Cassandra Cain, Cheshire, e Exterminador. Ele é proficiente em várias artes marciais, como: * Aikido * Boxe * Capoeira * Eskrima * Hapkidô * Jeet Kune Do * Judô * Jiu-jitsu * Karate * Ninjutsu * Sambo * Savate * Stick Fighting * Taekwondo * Kung Fu Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2004 Galeria Dick Grayson Young Dick Grayson.jpg|Dick Grayson nos Graysons Voadores Brick e Dick.jpg Dick_Search_for_Zucco.jpg|Procurando por Tony Zucco Dick_Grayson_(The_Judas_Contract).png Robin kitchen.jpg Dick_&_Kor_Dance.png|Dick Grayson e Koriand'r Dick e Kor.jpg Robin RobinBTAS.png|Dick como Robin DCAU_Robin.jpg Robin_and_Batman_dispute.png|Robin e Batman discutem Robin_quits.png Robin_The_Judas_Contract.jpg Robin_Teen_Titans.jpg Robin_Teen_Titans_2.png Robin_Teen_Titans_3.jpg Cropped-Teen-Titans.jpeg|Jovens Titãs Robin-Teen-Titans-animated-series-e.jpg Robin_Tuxedo.jpg Robin_Starfire.jpg|Robin e Estelar Robin_Starfire_Happy_Couple.jpg Starfire_and_Robin.png Red X X_Red_X.jpg Asa Noturna Richard Grayson BTBATB.jpg|Primeira Versão Nightwing_HD.png|Segunda Versão Nightwing_and_Batgirl.png|Asa Noturna e Batgirl Nightwing_and_Robin.png|Asa Noturna e Robin (Tim Drake) Batman_and_his_partners.png|Asa Noturna, Batman e Batgirl Nightwing Blue.png Dick_Grayson Nightwing.png Batman, Nightwing and Damian.jpg|Asa Noturna, Batman e Robin (Damian Wayne) Nightwing vs Robin.jpg Nightwing Catwoman.png|Asa Noturna e Mulher-Gato Nightwing Red.png|Terceira Versão Nightwing_(The_Judas_Contract).png Like old times.png|Jovens Titãs Nigtwing Starfire and Cyborg.png Batman Dick_Grayson_as_Batman.jpg|Dick Grayson como Batman Batman Dick Grayson.jpg|Batman (Dick Grayson) e Robin (Damian Wayne) Trívias * Dick tem uma fraqueza admitida por ruivas. Seus dois grandes amores, Barbara Gordon e Estelar, são ruivas. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Sidekick Categoria:DC Comics Categoria:Personagens Americanos Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Novembro